


Everything I Need I Get From You

by ks0709



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Football Player Louis, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Louis, Shy Harry, first fic :), just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks0709/pseuds/ks0709
Summary: Harry and Louis are best friends in High School, their moms have been best friends since college. Everyone knows they like each other, but both boys are in denial. They need a little help from the moms to realize it.Or, another cliche prom proposal fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic and I hope you all like it! I know it is short and a total cliche, but I love these types of stories, so a little self indulgence on my part. Please leave kudos and comment! Thank you for reading :)

Senior Prom was one week away.

Harry sat in the back of his third period statistics class staring at his childhood crush and best friend.

He and Louis had been neighbors and best friends since they were born, and their mothers have been best friends since college. While Harry was the shy, curly haired boy in the back of the class, Louis was the complete opposite. His bright blues eyes lit up every room, and especially Harry's heart. The crinkles by his eyes were the most beautiful things Harry has ever seen. His warming smile has comforted Harry in the worst of times, and his laugh makes life worth living. He is the most popular boy in school, and captain of the football (soccer) team.

He is desired by everyone, and that's why Harry knows he’ll never get him to go to prom with him. 

He has loved Louis since he can remember, but he just knows that Louis doesn't feel the same. 

Realizing that it might be creepy to be staring this long, he finishes his math worksheet and gets started on other homework that is due tomorrow, unknowing that his longtime crush noticed the staring and is now doing the same.

What Harry doesn't know is that Louis feels the same. 

See, Louis has loved Harry since kindergarten. He would always come home after school to talk his mom’s ear off about the little curly haired neighbor that's in his class. He still does about his best friend even in his senior year of high school. 

And what they both don't know is that their mothers talk almost everyday about how their sons need to talk to one another. So, they concluded that Jay would bring up the idea to Louis to ask Harry to prom, and Anne would convince Harry to believe that it could happen. 

•••••

Louis had just come home from practice to find his mom sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands.

“Hey sweetie, how was practice?” Jay said. 

“It was fine, can't wait for the big game tomorrow.” Louis replied. His team had made it to the championship game ever since his freshmen year, but had lost every time. 

“Oh I can't wait. I'll be there and so will Anne, and I think Harry will also,” she said, looking smug. 

Louis perked up at her statement, “Really?”

“Yes, really. There's also something I wanted to ask you about… Have you thought about who you want to ask to prom yet? It's a week away.” Jay said, raising her eyebrows. 

And yes, Louis had thought about this moment his entire life. He'd always wanted to ask Harry, but he just doesn't know if his neighbor feels the same. 

“Um, yeah. I have someone in mind.” Louis said, looking away from his mom’s insistent look. 

“Is that someone Harry?”

“Of course, mom. You know how much I like him. But it'll never happen, he doesn't like me that way.” Louis replied, frown etching on his face.

“Are you sure about that, boo? I've seen how he looks at you, and you know that me and Anne talk.” Jay said, shaking her head at her son’s obliviousness.

“Well, even if I did, it's not a guaranteed yes. I don't want to make things awkward between us and ruin our friendship.” Louis feared for the day that he would express his feelings towards Harry. 

“Just think about it boo, I'll help you.” Jay said, hope very evident in her tone.

“Okay mom, I'll sleep on it. I need to shower then go to bed, big day tomorrow.”

“Okay goodnight, honey. I love you.”

“Love you too mom.”

After he showered he laid in bed and grabbed his phone to text Harry. 

Hope to see you at my game tomorrow!

I'll be there lou :) you'll do great!

Thanks :) If you want, you can wear my jersey. I'll bring it to your locker before school tomorrow. x

Okay lou! I'll meet you at my locker in the morning. :) good night xx

Night Harry :) x

•••••

Louis made sure to be on time in the morning so he could get to Harry's locker with enough time to talk with him for a few minutes and hopefully bring up prom. 

15 minutes later he arrived to school and started to walk to Harry's locker. He could see the curly haired boy standing there getting his books ready for the day.

“Hey Harold!” Louis exclaimed. 

Harry jumped at his words but quickly calmed when he saw it was Louis. “Hey Lou.” He said softly. 

“What's up?” Easing into the conversation, Louis didn't want to immediately ask about prom. 

“Just getting ready for the day, how are you? Ready for tonight?” Harry said happily. He was secretly excited to be wearing Louis’ jersey, something only girlfriends and boyfriends of the players do.

“Yeah really excited and ready! Speaking of…” Louis reached into his bag and grabbed the jersey he wanted Harry to wear at the game. “Here.” He handed Harry the jersey.

Harry's eyes visibly lit up. He's so beautiful. Louis thought.

“Thank you so much Lou. Do you want me to wear it at school of just the game?” Harry said, hopeful he'd say both. 

“Yeah you can wear it not and later.” Louis said, hoping to make it obvious that he really wanted Harry to be seen in his jersey. 

“Okay. I'll go change now. I'll see you in math, bye Lou.”

“Bye Harold.” Louis said winking. Immediately regretting not talking about prom. 

As both boys walked their separate ways, they had the rosiest cheeks from how much they were blushing. 

And if Louis had the brightest smile when he walked into his math class to see Harry in his jersey, Harry didn't have to know (even if he did).

•••••

After being teased all day for his blushing, because his friends obviously knew about his not-so-secret crush on Harry, Louis went home determined. He was going to ask Harry to prom. He quickly called him mom to tell her, and all she could say was “So happy and so proud of you boo!”

Once she got off the phone with Louis, Jay quickly texted Anne.

Talk to Harry. Prom plan is a go on my part.

Got it :) can't wait. 

•••••

When Harry walked into his house that night, he looked for his mom.

“Mom?”

“In the kitchen!”

Harry walked quickly to her, desperate to tell her about his day.

He could tell she knew what was up when she gasped loudly once looking at his (Louis’) shirt. 

“Oh Harry, is that from who I think it is?” She exclaimed.

“Yeah mom,” he blushed, “Louis gave it to me to wear today and at the game tonight.”

“Oh honey he's so gone for you!” She shouted.

“No… It's just because we're best friends.” Harry insisted. 

“You're so oblivious.” His mom scolded him. 

“It's the truth!”

“Okay…” She said, not believing him. “I have something to ask you- why don't you you go to prom with Louis?”

“What?” Harry exclaimed. How could she think that? He and Louis are so different, and Louis could get anyone he wanted. 

“Don't act so surprised love. Just think about it, and if it happens- don't be shocked.” She said winking, then walked upstairs to her room. 

Go to prom? With Louis? No way. He would never want to go with me. Harry thought. 

He shook his head and started to get ready for the game, glancing at his watch he sees that he has 10 minutes until he has to be there to get a good seat. Definitely not one close enough to see Louis at all times during the game. Definitely not. 

•••••

Arriving to the game, Harry was giddy and nervous. He really hoped their team would win, but more importantly that Louis would do well. There was 15 minutes until the start of the game, and he saw Louis warming up on the field. Louis looked up and saw Harry. He had a focused look on his face, but it quickly turned into a kind smile when he saw Harry. He waved, and Harry gave him a thumbs up in return. 

Soon it was halftime, and the game was tied 0-0. Harry was getting anxious, but remained calm for his and Louis’ mom, who were right next to him. 

As time went on, there was only a minute left. Everyone could see that both teams were exhausted, except for Louis. He currently had the ball and was maneuvering between the defenders. The clock went down 10…9…8… and he kicked the ball to the top left of the net. It went just above the goalie’s fingertips, but made it in. The alarm sounded, game over. 

The team stormed the field and crowded around Louis.

Harry jumped up and hugged the moms, then ran onto the field towards Louis. 

When Louis saw him coming, he pushed everyone out of the way and ran to meet him halfway. They crashed into a hug, and pulled apart but still had their arms around each other. Smiles never leaving their faces. 

“Congrats, champion.” Harry grinned. 

“Thanks, babe. I couldn't have done it without my cheerleader.” Louis said smugly.

Louis was the first to lean in, and Harry met him halfway. Their lips met in a quick, but passionate kiss. Cheers were heard around them as the team and their parents had seen them.

They both pulled apart and looked at each other, happiness etched on every part of their faces. 

“Hey Haz?”

“Yeah Lou?”

“Would you please be my date to the prom?”

“Of course Lou” Harry replied. He then pulled Louis into another kiss.

Louis was glad he had an invasive mom after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Thank you for reading my story! It's my first, so hopefully it wasn't too bad. I might make a part 2 with the week leading up to prom for the nervous boys, so if you want that then let me know! Thank you again for reading this :)


End file.
